


the truths melancholy

by icecoldwinds



Category: Bleach, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecoldwinds/pseuds/icecoldwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange gril apperd can she be trusted</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truths melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> I have this on fanfiction as well as here.

i own nothing.  
Chapter 1 Haruhi saves tensa zangetsu pt.1

Tensa zangetsu awoke for the first time and he was not in ichigo inner but in the place of the maker of Zanpakutō's. "Good your wake everything ya think ichigo did was an illusion caused by a serum inserted in to ya body." Ōetsu Nimaiya looked down at the Zanpakutō sprit lying in the bed. Tensa looked at him in complete other shock. The very fact that he dreamt ichigo broke him seemed pretty farfetched. "Ya probably wondering where ichigo is and why you are hear." Tensa sat up in the bed giving the man his full attention. "Of course I am so could you explain." wanting to get an emanate answer. "Ya see it turned out ya soul reaper could make technique's and because ya never helped him make one, ya soul reaper thought it was good idea to use a technique he made instead of the final form of ya technique." He said motioning toward the other members of his squad to come in the room. "Technique making is a rare power to have and we checked no soul reaper who battled ichigo or any of the soul reapers in soul society can do it and there are only can four technique makers that aren't a member of the zero division." They stated.

This news shook Tensa to his very core most zanpakutō's would kill to have a technique their soul reaper made because it is a part of the soul reaper the Zanpakutō sprit can have forever. "As we all know not just anyone can be a technique maker, the soul reaper had to be one in their past lives' in order for it to happen." Nimaiya store at tensa start in the eye and continued to explain. "We all wonder how you could have possibly not known this." He stated what they all were thinking." i don't know Ichigo and i didn't talk that much , by the way where is he?."tensa explained." I'm affird i can only tell you that you will probly have a young teachnique spirt to look after."Oetsu paused and wacthed tensa's face light up.

"You mean that he could have made me a technique." Tensa shudder as hichigo made a comment on the information. "Ya know that one of the first five techniques' belonging to ya and the law of technique making stats that if a soul reaper makes a technique he or she must give their Zanpakutō a technique from numbers 1-5." This made tensa want to find ichigo even more. "Ya see that ya can never see ya soul reaper ever again because ya never knew what he was." Ōetsu Nimaiya believed that tensa must have berated ichigo in some way. "What do you mean?" I mean you can't see him ever again." " i mean ya failed as Ichigo Zampakuto and we will not allow you to see him again.:Nimaiya stated lokking down at tensa."that is rediculas i did not fail him." An explosion came from outside and the zero division left the room and tensa ungraded a girl with brown hair with orange ribbon in her hair came from around the corner. "Good that should keep them busy." Tensa looked at and said. "Who are you exactly?" the girl gave an argent response. "My name is Haruhi Suzumiya come with me if you what to see ichigo again".


End file.
